


(there'll be) peace in the valley

by turtledux



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Iroh is just mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Meltdown, Not Beta Read, POV Sokka (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Sokka has anxiety, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), but it's not really a focus here, only a little bit on the zuko pov, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtledux/pseuds/turtledux
Summary: Sokka helps Zuko come down from a meltdown. They're cute and in love!!(the title is lowkey a completely random choice from my playlist sorry)
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 256





	(there'll be) peace in the valley

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so , this isn't my first fic ive written but its the first atla/zukka one i've written. I based Zuko's autism, his discomforts and his meltdown etc off my own so if it's not exactly what u expect that may be why ! I hope u enjoy!!

“Babe,”

The only audible response Sokka gets is a drawn out whine, subject of said pet-name currently on the floor hunched into himself and pulling random strands of his hair with one hand. His other frantically flapping or digging its nails into itself. He’s rocking back and forth slightly. His face is scrunched up, keeping tears from falling, likely unaware he’s even doing this.

Sokka isn’t sure what specifically brought upon this meltdown. His context clues are this: Zuko starts his day with an already dampened mood, one of those days where his hair _just won’t_ feel right _enough stop touching his neck already stop_ -. Sokka more than happily puts his hair into a snug but unstraining topknot. Zuko later on texts him midday about how today’s seemed to have an influx of rude customers during his shift at The Jasmine Dragon. The text didn’t even have his usually immaculate, grandpa-like grammar! Only an hour later he gets a text from Iroh. _Iroh_. Now, don’t get him wrong he loves that guy! He’s called him Uncle so many times by this point not even Zuko is irked by it anymore. However, Iroh’s not exactly one for texting. Er. Anyway. The text is one of clear urgency, to come aid Zuko. He isn’t told what it was he needed help with but Sokka’d be damned if he hesitated at all after reading that. 

Now he’s here, and now he’s biting his lip as he ponders how to go about helping his boyfriend with a meltdown in the corner of Iroh’s office. It’s not at all the first time he’s done this but he’s just as afraid every time of going about it wrong. Some spirit may have felt nice to him today because he remembers the pack of fidget/stim items left in their car. He puts on a softer tone than he started with.

“Babe, I’m going to the car to get some things to help you relax, okay? I’ll be right back, love you. Just stay where you are.”

The last part was probably unneeded, but eh. A miniscule grunt is what he gets as response. With as much speed as could muster, he runs back to the car and rummages through the box. He grabs what he thinks’ll help Zuko best. It’s no turtleduck plush or fleece hoodie, but it’ll do. Soon enough he’s back by Zuko, a healthy distance between them so Zuko doesn’t feel trapped. 

He’s rocking more intensely, but the hair pulling seems to be happening more softly. That’s good, Sokka thinks. The next few actions are near-routine for the both of them. With very clearly telegraphed movement, he lowers the room’s light. He crouches to Zuko’s level, just a smidge closer to him. 

“I got some stuff that’s going to help you, okay? You’re more than allowed to stim, I love that you feel comfortable enough to do that around me or Uncle. You gotta do it in a way that doesn’t hurt you, though.”

With this he slowly, gently, pulls Zuko’s hand away from his hair and onto a tangle toy. He makes quick work of messing with it. The door is closed, but there’s still hints of sound from the patrons in the front. He puts headphones on Zuko with as little interaction to his hair possible. He’s still rocking, and he’s still making noises of distress every now and then, but it’s lessened considerably. Sokka leaves the other already stimming safely enough hand be. 

“Zuko, I’m going to put my arm around you right now. Is that okay? Just answer how you see fit, babe.” 

Glossed eyes finally look towards him, though not directly. Zuko’s lips tremble in a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it moment, as if trying to force himself to speak verbally. He ends up going with a nod. Sokka puts on a soft smile. He sits close next to Zuko and wraps his arm as stated, just tight enough to have a comfortably grounding pressure. Sokka prefers space in his own panic attacks, whereas Zuko prefers reassuring touches to remind him of where he is in his moments of distress. Like, well, now. 

It’s usually at this point Zuko’s better equipped at bringing himself down. Sokka simply stays by his side, giving the occasional arm squeeze or compliment. Soon enough, he’s calmed down enough to have ceased rocking and stim only lightly. He usually stays nonverbal even after the comedown of a meltdown for some time, but today seems to be a change of pace. 

Faintly, already raspy voice a bit more hoarse, “Sorry you had to deal with me like... Like _that_.” To an outsider, it may sound like his apology is ingenuine due to its lack of inflection. Sokka knows better. 

“You have nothing to apologise for, Zu. I’ve helped you before, I _want_ to help you. I’ll more than willingly help you again and again.“ With this Zuko sags onto him. Sokka can imagine the kind of energy drain these events bring upon him. “Are you alright enough to tell me what caused this? It’s okay if you aren’t. I can wait as long as you need.”

“It was just all. Uh. All too much. Y’know? The morning didn’t exactly go all great, and the customers just kept coming. Um, the irritating ones especially. I don’t know if Agni just decided to hate me today but they kept complaining about the weirdest things and raising their voices and eventually the lights just felt too loud, Uncle’s background music was too grating and the topknot you gave me started loosening and messing with my neck- It’s not like Uncle could help since he was incredibly busy with customers and brewing too and, _and_ -” 

Sokka shushes him and he lets out a deep, long breath into his shoulder. Zuko puts all his attention onto the tangle toy in his hands. 

“I get it. I got ya, babe. That sounds like it was hard to handle. But you did well. I’m proud of you, I am everyday.”

Sokka can feel Zuko smile into his shoulder. Likely a small one, but it’s the small victories. 

“I love you. Lots.” Sokka’s heart flutters.

“I love you too, hotman. Way lots.”

“I thought I told you guys to stop calling me that.” Sokka only grins widely at his grousing, Zuko clearly closer to his usual self. Gosh, he really does love this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there ya go!!! i'm a bit unsure about the ending but i like overall how this came out :)) this was pure self indulgence. let me know what you think!! any and every kudos/comment is appreciated, esp comments ;) let me know if any aspects are inaccurate or insensitive!!


End file.
